Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a large-scale 3D electronic display system, and more particularly to a large-scale polarizing 3D electronic display system and the manufacturing process.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, the existing techniques in the field of 3D electronic displays use a pair of shutter mode glasses, and do not include rapid image-switching between the left eye and the right eye. This causes serious visual flickering and consequently results in visual fatigue, and leads to low compatibility between the 3D displays and the 2D displays.
In all the current large-scale polarizing stereoscopic display screens, physical pixels are arranged in alternate rows, in alternate columns, or in odd/even parity arrays. Nevertheless, each physical pixel includes only one real electronic pixel and, therefore, is merely capable of emitting light for the left eye image or the right eye image. As such, all the current large-scale polarizing stereoscopic display screens have low resolution. Accordingly, a stereoscopic display screen that has high resolution and is suitable for both indoor and outdoor application is desired.